


somethin' so real

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Iruka just loves Kakashi so damn much, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nine Weeks of Summer 2020, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka only expects Kakashi to apologize in person, but it seems like Kakashi has other plans that involve a Rokudaime kneeling before him in the freaking mission room.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 22
Kudos: 256
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	somethin' so real

**Author's Note:**

> _If you've been waitin' for fallin' in love  
>  Babe, you don't have to wait on me  
> 'Cause I've been aimin' for Heaven above  
> But an angel ain't what I need_
> 
> _-[Sanctuary by Joji ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-uWlFq380M)_

Iruka angrily drops his things on the mission desk, surprising both Anko and Izumo. He wanted to apologize afterward but the anger within him was too much right now. With a sigh, Iruka just proceeded to start on his paperwork while the mission room is still void of annoying jounins who can’t do proper reports.  
  


Iruka’s anger started two days ago with his stupid boyfriend of eight years. They argued over something because his stupid boyfriend that called himself Rokudaime was attacked while traveling back to Konoha. Now, Iruka was perfectly aware that Kakashi had a dozen ANBUs with him, both hidden and alongside him, so he was perfectly safe and just came home with a broken arm.

Iruka was used to it actually, Kakashi arriving home injured or sometimes to the point where he’s near death, but this time, Iruka was mad because—because well, Kakashi was brought to a hospital outside the village and instead of contacting him first, they reached for Naruto.

He was perplexed as soon as the information reached him. He’s Kakashi’s live-in partner, his lover. He should be the one who’ll be there first, not Naruto. Sure, Naruto’s like a family to the both of them, but still, the point was the person who should be there for Kakashi Hatake was him, Iruka Umino.

After Kakashi was treated and had reached home safely with Naruto, that’s where they fought. He was angry because he’s worried to death and was only informed about Kakashi’s well-being when Kakashi already left the hospital.

Kakashi, on the other hand, kept reasoning out that he was fine, that it was just a broken arm- no big deal.

“It’s not about your goddamn broken arm!”

“Iruka, relax will you? I’m fine. I’m here. I came home to you as I always promise,”

“I will not relax knowing that every time you’re injured and far away from home, I wouldn’t know about it!”

“Well, I’m fine and that’s what it all mattered. I don’t need you to go to where I am. You need to stay and people might—”

That’s where the word _‘don’t need’_ kept ringing in Iruka’s ear. He was fuming. Frustrated. Angry at the stupid Rokudaime.

Tears unconsciously started to drip down doe eyes and Kakashi’s expression changed from unsatisfied to worried, his gloved hands reached out to him, but the sensei stepped back, “People might what? People from outside of Konoha might know the Rokudaime is dating an Academy teacher?!”

“Iruka, you know damn well almost everyone knows,”

“Then why didn’t you call me first?!” Iruka shouted, a sniff following after. He was hurt. He knew their relationship was sensitive information, even the higher-ups still don’t accept them especially now that Kakashi was the Hokage. But from time to time, Iruka gets tired.

When he started dating Kakashi the Copy-nin, they agreed to keep it lay low for they knew many enemies might come for him. But of course, no secrets could remain hidden for long.

After Tsunade found out the truth, they didn’t deny it to the public anymore. It’s hard at first, Iruka needed to be careful every time he went out of the village, and every time he’s alone at home, but Iruka was a man. He could handle himself.

Fortunately, their relationship went on smoothly after. There were fights here and there but that’s normal. As long as they communicate with each other, that’s all that mattered.

And eight years later, after the war and all the hardships, Kakashi became the Rokudaime. That’s where it got a little rocky. Not that they’re losing love from one another, no. They just became busy, too occupied for dates and Kakashi would sometimes arrive home during ungodly hours.

But they managed to sneak in a few dates and so.

And then, of course, the Hokage would also leave the village from time to time if needed, and it also wasn’t avoidable if any circumstances came in the way of his journey.

Iruka had accepted everything that came with Kakashi Hatake because—because they’re not excess baggage. Iruka knew who he loved and he chose Kakashi. Whatever circumstances, Iruka would accept and be there for him.

Except for this time, Iruka was tired being at the sidelines for the Hokage. 

“When will you know I could fend for myself?”

“Iruka…” Kakashi looked guilty as he bowed his head, but Iruka had enough of being tossed aside whenever the _Rokudaime_ was in need of help.

“When will you let me be there for you? To fight for you?” Iruka wiped his tear-stained cheeks, anger now subsiding. “When will you let the whole world know that I am here for you?”

“Iruka…”

“What?!” Iruka snaps his head to the left, surprising himself when Izumo’s face is a few inches away from his. The sensei leans back, blinking up at his friend who is staring down on him as if he did something bad.

“I’m calling you out because you’re crumpling the scroll…” Iruka quickly averts his gaze down on his hand, and sure enough, the poor scroll is all crumpled up in his balled fist. With a sigh, Iruka proceeds to smoothen out the paper, all the while, avoiding Izumo’s curious expression.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Never been better,” He replies nonchalantly as he brings out another scroll in replacement to the one he just ruined. He starts to write again after, ignoring the pointed looks from Anko and Izumo. He knows he looks like a mess right now. He woke up late this morning, his coffee spilled all over his shirt and it required him to take a bath again, and Kakashi—well, he didn’t even know if Kakashi went home after their fight.

He’s just disappointed and sad.

He loves Kakashi so much and—and to be just thrown to the side like their eight years didn’t mean anything. It pains him. He just wants to be there for Kakashi wherever he goes. Because they’re partners, they’re lovers, they’re—

The day comes by too quickly and before Iruka can leave, he receives news he isn’t expecting. Their co-worker from the mission desk just came by to the mission room to invite them to _her_ wedding.

Her _wedding_ to her boyfriend for _a year._

Iruka scoffs as he kicks a small rock. Marriage has been in his mind for a while, and of course, there weren’t any records of two men that had been married yet in Konoha, but it would be nice to—

Iruka sniffs, wiping away the tear that fell from his eyes.

If only Kakashi can see how much Iruka wanted to be in his life forever. To be there for him in times of need, to be able to protect Kakashi.

But then again, Kakashi is an idiot and a stubborn fucker. 

_Not anyone, you're the one_ _  
More than fun, you're the Sanctuary  
'Cause what you want is what I want  
Sincerity_

It’s been three days since their fight and Iruka still hasn’t seen Kakashi. Well, given that it was normal for them to not see each other for days, but just a hint of Kakashi coming home every night was enough for Iruka. Especially the readymade breakfast on the table every morning, and the washed dishes and folded clothes.

Iruka concluded, maybe they needed time. He doesn’t know how much but he sure does miss Kakashi.

And now, as Iruka checks the scroll that a jounin just gave him, an ANBU suddenly appears beside the said jounin and the chattering around the room dies. Iruka glances up, tilting his head in the process as he tries to push away the nervousness bubbling up within him.

If an ANBU is here, in a mission room where they aren’t typically needed, then it might be about Kakashi.

“Iruka Umino,”

“Yes?”

“The Rokudaime sent me to give you this,” Iruka watches as the ANBU did a hand sign before a puff of smoke appeared. Once cleared, Iruka’s cheek quickly turned red as a bouquet full of red roses greets him.

Iruka can feel Anko’s grin and Izumo’s snickering as he accepts the flowers, trying so hard not to explode and just flicker away from everything. The ANBU then nods at him before flickering away.

Looking at the flowers and then to the flustered jounin before him, Iruka sighs and puts the flowers down on the floor before resuming to his work.

And as he takes his time walking through the streets of Konoha with the flowers in his hand, he can’t help but smile, reading the small card over and over again.

_‘I love you and I’m sorry – kh’_

-

That night, Iruka’s lashes flutter open once he felt someone snaking an arm around his waist. He smiles, arm coming up as a warm body fits himself inside his embrace. When sleepiness starts to take over him, he hears a soft whisper of ‘I love you’ before darkness cradled the both of them.

~*~

Another ANBU appeared before Iruka, this time different from the last one.

He smiles up at the ANBU, taking note of her long brown hair and skinny arms.

“Rokudaime requests for you to join him for lunch,”

Iruka frowns. No matter how much Iruka wants to join Kakashi, it will not hurt for him to come down for a few seconds, maybe apologize to him in person then invite him to lunch. Iruka’s aware he might be acting a little childish now but—he just wants Kakashi to know that flowers were sweet, yes, but a personal apology is better.

Iruka sighs, hands coming up to rub soothing circles on his temple, “Tell him to show his coward ass self if he wanted a date,”

With a nod, the ANBU left.

He feels sorry for those ANBUs, getting in between them must’ve been a curving edge to the career they chose. And Kakashi, that damn chicken, he should be the one approaching him not his ANBUs.

A little while later, while Iruka tries his best to not shout at the jounin in front of him for his failure to put in the right information, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the mission room. All shinobis present inside were quick, kunais already in hand and ready to strike anytime. As the smoke vanishes, they lowered down their weapon.

There in the middle of the room is their Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, adorning his usual robe and hat.

Iruka blinks in confusion and amazement. He anticipated another ANBU appearing, but Kakashi himself?

So he isn’t a coward after all.

After giving his infamous eye smile to the other shinobis, Kakashi saunters his way towards him, his hat and robe looking all intimidating with each step he takes.

Once in front of Iruka with the desk on the way, two gray orbs that Iruka loves so much looks at him, unreadable and—

Iruka’s breath hitches, not believing if what he is seeing right now is real because the Rokudaime, all in the glory of his uniform, bends one knee in front of him with his hat on his chest.

A series of gasps resounded through the room, increasing the heat on Iruka’s cheeks.

“Kakashi!” Iruka starts, voice low as he stands up to grab hold of Kakashi’s shoulder, hoping that somehow it’ll stop Kakashi from whatever he’s planning.

Iruka only wants an apology, not like this!

“Kakashi!”

“Iruka, I’m sorry…” Kakashi's voice echoes throughout and Iruka seriously wants to die, the embarrassment is too much. “I’ve been reckless and ignorant. I hurt you with how I act without thinking of what you would feel in return,”

“Kakashi—I, let’s talk outside-”

“Iruka, I’m sorry. I was just so scared, still am, that something might happen to you just because you’re with me,” Kakashi looks at him, eyes teary and Iruka is so sure if Kakashi had his mask down, his lips would be trembling. “But the other day, I – I saw how much you accepted everything that comes with me, every danger, every high and low—and I hate myself because I kept pushing you away, kept you hidden because honestly, I don’t know what I’ll do if I’m the cause of your pain,”

“Kakashi, I forgive you, just—”

“I love you Iruka Umino,”

Iruka bit his lip, heat crawling up from his neck to his ears and he can see at his peripheral how Anko and Izumo were holding onto each other. “And after eight years of being with you, I—”

“Kakashi, I forgive you, okay? Now stand up and…” The words escaping Iruka’s mouth dies down, eyes getting wetter by the second when Kakashi pulled out a small box from the sleeves of his robe.

Another series of gasps and chatter surrounded the room, but Iruka is too stunned to even care. He keeps his eyes on Kakashi, never once blinking when the Rokudaime opens the box ever so gently, giving him the full view of the single gold band that rests inside the box.

“Iruka Umino, will you cross mountains with me? Stay with me—no, fight by my side as we continue on with our lives by each other sides,”

Iruka’s hand automatically came up to cover his trembling lips.

“Iruka Umino, will you let this stubborn bastard remain in your life forever, as your husband?”

“I—”

At this point, Iruka can’t help but to cry out loud as he jumps over his desk, however, his foot accidentally got caught on the edge of the table, causing his whole body to stumble forward with Kakashi catching his fall.

“Kakashi…” Iruka looks up at Kakashi with tears streaming down his eyes, not caring anymore if he just slipped in front of many people.

His gray orbs radiate kindness and comfort only Iruka can feel through Kakashi.

Goddamnit. He only expected an apology. But a proposal?

“Will you marry me, Iruka?”

“Of course, you idiot.”

_Pull me oh-so close_  
'Cause you never know  
Just how long our lives will be

**Author's Note:**

> henloo.  
> i'm so glad you made it at the end, also i'm super nervous because this would be the first time that i wrote something in present tense ;A; so I hope ya'll be gentle for any wrong grammar and stuff ^^;;  
> anywho, thank you for reading this and i hope i somehow made your day~ don't forget to hydrate loves <3
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
> take care lovelies, especially in these trying times. be brave <3
> 
> if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> 


End file.
